Adventures of Percy Jackson
by wonderpwny
Summary: The title says it all! Different adventures in different chapters(more to come). They might be a little short, but at least they aren't a waste of time... I hope y'all enjoy em! :)


Percy and Annabeth plopped down on the couch. Another day of complete boredom, no monsters to kill, no arguments, nothing. Percy swung him arm around Annabeth. He whipped out his phone while Annabeth turned on the TV. Then, out of random, Annabeth asked, "Percy, do you love me?"

" 'Course I do!" He replied, still looking down at his phone.

She turned to look at him. "Prove it." He glanced up to look at her with no reply. Then he looked back down and asked, "Well, how? You want me to buy you something…?"

She leaned forward so their foreheads touched. She was kind of upset he didn't take the conversation seriously. "Well, maybe, if you paid attention. And you never really said the words 'I love you.'"

Percy bit his lip. "I haven't? But you know I do."

"Still, you _never_ said it…" she said, moving her head on Percy's shoulder. "Well?"

" Guess I never really said it to _anyone_… hold on." He opened his text app.

"Oh, so you're going to text someone instead of telling me you love me- " She was interrupted by her phone buzzing in her pocket. She sat back and whipped out her phone, realizing it was a text from Percy. It said, "**I adore you. Honest!**" She glared at him. He smiled awkwardly and scratched his head. Annabeth stood up and exited his cabin. Percy frowned and put his phone in his pocket. He laid back and closed his eyes…

A scream woke him up. He ran to the window to see a huge, black, three-headed dog. It looked like… _Cerberus_! He noticed Annabeth was in the area of the demigods who were trying to fight it off. He grabbed his gold pen and ran out the door.

He stopped running when Cerberus grabbed a handful of demigods, including Annabeth, and bounded out of the camp. "NOOOOOOOO! ANNABETH!" He summoned a tidal wave of water to wash overland to him. He clicked his pen and it turned into his sword, _Riptide_, and surfed after Cerberus.

After miles of land surfing, Percy was starting to get worn out. Cerberus was still in his view but was getting further away. _Oh dammit_, Percy thought. _Where's Tartarus when you need it?_

Suddenly, Cerberus stopped, and in front of it was an opening of a large chasm. Percy summoned as much water as he could and pushed the waves in Cerberus' direction, ignoring his aching. The beast was about to jump in until Percy's waves hit it. But that was no good, because Cerberus fell in at a blinding speed. Percy dived in with water surrounding him. He saw that Cerberus had let go of the group of demigods. They were all unconscious and falling just as fast as the beast, so Percy had to think of something really fast. Then he remembered the water around him. He thrust his arms forward, which pushed the water forward and under the other demigods. He then made a fist motion, which grabbed them. They were only 30 feet from the bottom. The walls were getting darker, so Percy tried his best to keep them all cushioned in the water. He shut his eyes, knowing they were getting closer and closer…

A big splash knocked the wind out of Percy. Two members of the group woke up and wandered around wondering _Where are we…? _

Percy coughed up some water. He was surrounded by two demigods, a male and a female. They were the newbies to the camp, but they were courageous. The boy had woken up Percy. "You awake? You okay?" They helped Percy up. "You saved our lives!" The girl said, smiling at Percy. "We, and two others, are the only ones awake, possible alive." She and the boy looked back. Percy looked past her and saw four demigods sprawled on the ground- including Annabeth. He ran and knelt to her side. He violently shook her, but she remained unconscious. His eyes got misty. He continued shaking, tried CPR, anything he could think of. The others gathered behind him. The boy who woke him up put his hand on Percy's shoulder. A salty tear ran down Percy's cheek. "Oh, come on, Annabeth! I don't have the fleece with me this time… please don't die on me." He paused. "I love you." He held her hand in his and kissed it. Then a soft voice said, "I…love you too, seaweed brain." He lifted his head up to see Annabeth smiling at him. She slowly sat up. Percy wiped his tears away and hugged her. "Annabeth! You're…alive!"

Annabeth grabbed his collar and said, "Yeah, and you saved us. Well, except for…them." She looked at the fallen bodies and back to Percy. Then she kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

The others stood awkwardly behind them. "So… how do we get out of here? We're stuck here in… where are we anyways?" asked the girl from earlier.

Percy and Annabeth broke their kiss and Percy replied, "We're in Tartarus. We'll find a way out…" He looked around to find out his water had disappeared. "…Somehow."


End file.
